A White Christmas
by MakotoStar
Summary: Christmas! Family! Friends! Makoto and friends get together to celebrate that wonderful time of the year but how will they deal with.....? Read to find out! Please R&R! Thanks! ^_^


A White Christmas Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated  
with Sailor Moon. I also do not own any Card Captor Saruka characters.  
Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and CCS belongs to CLAMP!  
  
It was a beautiful morning and snow covered everything. Usagi didn't want to get out of her warm bed but knew she had to. It was the first day of December and that meant Christmas!!! Usagi loved Christmas not just because she got lots of presents. She loved it because it meant spending time with her family, friends, and loved ones. Usagi finally pushed the covers back and headed for the bathroom, to brush her teeth and start the day. *I wonder what the others are doing? I can't wait to see them all again. It has been awhile since we last hung out. We have all been so busy with our jobs, school, and so on, that we don't get to hang out as often.* Usagi then headed to the kitchen to fix some breakfast before she headed for her parents' house. She put a bagel in the toaster and got the butter out. While she was waiting for her bagel to pop, the phone rang. "Hello? Usagi speaking." "Hello Usagi-chan!! How are you?" "Makoto!!! Oh my goss!!! It is so good to hear from you. Are you in town?" "Almost, I am at the airport now. Do you think that you could pick me up? I didn't think to rent a car before I came here." "Sure Makoto-chan, not a problem. I will be there shortly. See ya soon!" "Bye!" Usagi finished her bagel and headed out the door. The traffic wasn't too bad there. As she pulled up she saw Makoto-chan standing outside. She got out and helped Makoto-chan put her luggage in the back. "Wow, this is a nice SUV you have, a Rav4?" "Yes, my parents are helping me out with it." "Well that is cool. So how have you been?" "Well I am done with school this semster. I really loved my first semster and can't wait to go back. The American Sign Language Program they have is great. How have you been?" "I have been good. Yue and I are doing great. He is going to be here soon, he had to finish up some stuff with his job before he comes. I have decided to use my cooking skills to help me become a nutrionist. It makes me feel good inside thinking about my cooking helping people lose weight and feeling healthier about themselves, giving them a better outlook on life and their image." "Wow, that is great Makoto-chan. Darien is almost done with his semster. We are doing great as well. Well here we are!"  
Makoto looked around and had a look of confusion on her face. "What are we doing at your place Usagi-chan?" "I am not going to have you staying at a motel. You and Yue can stay here. You can share my spare bedroom, I don't mind at all and I will hear no ands, ors, or buts about it." Makoto laughed and they walked into the apartment.  
  
"I really appericate you letting me stay here Usagi, it means a lot!"  
"Don't mention it Makoto-chan, you are like a sister to me and I would do anything for family."  
Usagi walked into the living room and handed Makoto a cup of hot coco. At the moment the phone rang and Usagi answered it.  
"Konnichiwa, Usagi speaking!"  
"Konnichiwa Usako, miss me?"  
"Mamo-chan!!! Of course I missed you, that is a silly questions but one I don't mind answering! Are you done for the day?"  
"Yes! What are your plans for tonight?"  
"Well Makoto-chan decided to visit unexpectedly so we are just sitting and catching up on old times. Why, what did you have in mind?"  
"Well I was thinking that we could go for a ferry ride, if you feel up to it?"  
"Hold on, let me as Makoto-chan. Makoto-chan, would you like to go with us on a ferry ride in a little while?"  
"Sure, I would love to. I have my cell phone with me so if Yue gets in today or tonight, he can get ahold of me. "  
"It is a date Mamo-chan, pick us up at 6:00 sharp!!"  
"6:00 sharp!! I love you Usako!"  
"I love you too Mamo-chan!"  
"Well I am going to go take a nice hot shower before we go."  
"Sounds like a good idea Makoto-chan, I will do the same. See ya in a few."  
Both girls headed for their bathrooms and preceded to take the hot showers they were talking about. Fifteen minutes later both girls were out and fixing their hair. Once they were finished with that they got together and decided what they were going to wear. 


End file.
